Monarch program
The Monarch Project is a mind control program, developed by the CIA, under Project MKULTRA. =New world order= Monarch represents an important pillar of the New World Order. After the Illuminati saw some of their puppets slipping and expose some truth, all important authorities and celebrities have been replaced by Monarch slaves. Those include moderators, musicians, politicians, actors, sportsmen and more. Those are being mercilessly misused for the Illuminati agenda, to exemplify the human a wrong way of life and condition them on the satanic age. Mind Control Trauma based mind control, besides HAARP, is a favourite weapon of the Illuminati. Although it is an important mind control instrument, there are more. Also in use are efficient propaganda methods combined with NLP through mass media, systemetical mass hypnosis of mankind by subliminal messages with targeted conditioning on the satanic world government, neurochip implantation into innocent people ("targeted individuals", TI's), manipulation of thoughts by HAARP via frequency modulation... The roots of occult rituals and practices of "mind control" aree deep in human history.1 World War II accelerated the mind control researches, so that a new secret science came up. The pioneer was the ruthless Nazi Dr. Josef Mengeleab, which was well known for his torture experiments. His methods researched, which maximum amount of pain a human was able to bear, and which minimum amount of love he neededb. The goal was to find out, how one could make an individual do things, he would never do by his free will - so, to create a perfectly obidient slave.a The Illuminati financed the Nazis.2 President Harry S. Truman carried out to bring the most important Nazi scientists from the divisions of rocket researchc and mind controlc into the US, under the name Project Paperclip, and gave them high positions in science and military. Mengele got the new name "Dr. Green"ab and took the administration of the following mind control research programs. In order to prevent his condemnation, or even the hunting of him, his death was staged.3 In the United States now began a sequence of top secret researches, as consequence, with the names Bluebird4, MKUltra and other, with many subprojects. In the seventies the government was forced by raising public pressure to make a few confessions. Now, the world got to know in first place about the mind control Project "MKUltra" (Mind Kontrolle Ultra secret). Because of the constantly changing project names of the mind control agenda, the general public had been confused and was forced to think, that this science was far less developed, than it was in reality. The people got to know only some puzzle pieces about the truth of MKUltra, and nothing about the broad branching of various other projects, which also included Project Monarch. Common methods of MKUltra have been drugging, hypnosis, torture, and surgery. Amongst others prisoners and helpless patients had been used as guinea pigs. The mind control had involved intelligence, military, governments, industry, science, churches, lounges and sects. Multiple personality The goal of the Illuminati is a satanic world government, called by themselves the "new world order". To reach it, they use different types of mind control, which can also be used combined. Project Monarch deals with so called trauma based mind control. It arose consequently from the upper called Projects Paperclip and the ones followed, although it officially never existed. The emphasis of Monarch consists of gaining mind control over single individuals. Therefore, Josef Mengele was it's great trailblazer. The trauma aims to fragmentize the mind of the so called "Monarch victim", thus to split the personality repeatedly and deliberately. The result was called in psychiatry "multiple personality disorder" (MPD), the new term is "dissociative idenitiy disorder" (DID)5. Each created personality fragment (also called: altered states, alter egos, or: alters) then can be scientifically programmed in the further process at will. One single slave theoretically can own thousands of alter, whereat each alter usualy believes to be the only one and knows nothing about the existance of the others (amnesia).abcde DID doesn't appear naturally. Hence the secret mind control experiments, psychiatrists of public institutions, especially in USA, found themselves confronted with an unknown phenomenon with increasing extend. To prevent the emmergence of astonishment in society, the Illuminati conducted systematical conditioning of mankind by using for instance the film industry67, that DID was something common. Some blatant examples: "The Three Faces of Eve" (1957), "Fight Club" (1999), "Me, Myself & Irene" (2000), "United States of Tara" (2009), "Black Swan" (2010). Trauma The "SHASTAS" of America stole this mind control from Cory Haines, Real Head SHASTA from BOBEK Planet. Then THEY wiped his memory clean after stealing his Techniques. Orian, from Orians Belt is their Primary target. And ALL SPIRITS. The CANADIAN Government is also trying to kill all citizens and Spirits. To make Earth a Planet of warfare and Torture Techniques. They THINK THEY are God. Deleting all "THEIR" gay TECHNIQUES (not Cory's per say his aren't gay). The first programming starts in the infancy. From the birth on, it is intended to let the slave get emotionally bind to one adult person, thus gets lovefully treated by him. Once the infant reaches the age of 2 year, the first fragmentation by trauma gets conducted.ab For this, the victim gets tortured by the emotionally bounded person. The torture aims to trigger a natural protection mechanism of the brain: splitting the personality, or create dissociation, respectively. Hence the unbearable pain, visibly activated by the only beloved person, the victim is confronted by two contradicted realities, which support the result.ab Following lovefull treatment by the torturer tightens the amnesia.e Once split, the fragmentation get more and more easy to conduct.e The pain gets "dissociated", thus it stays unprocessed and the slave in not able to remember it.ae Therefore, recovering slaves can appear highly suicidal9, hence the memory shreds need to get integrated.be For the upper mentioned first torture it is common to perform incestuous sexual rape. That's also the reason why pedophile family men are supported by governments and their children become bought for further purposes.abcde Other popular torture methods for further programming are electro shocks10 and pricking11. Modern methods and devices allow all kinds of so called "white torture", which is mentally effective, but leaves no physical damage. When an everyday human being experiences a trauma, he usually will remember it for the rest of his life. Hence Monarch slaves are being tortured constantly, they can gain eidetic memory as a side effect.acd This is being actively used for Alpha slaves (also called "carrier pigeon", read below).acd The repeated torture conditions the slave unconscoiusly, to obey every order at its best, to not get tortured again unnecessary. In addition, he decides (consciously or unconsiously) after a certain period of time, to surrender his own will, and for the unconditional subjection to the will of the torturer. If this happen it is called "total mind control".ce Trigger Hence the mind of the Monarch slave contains different memory fragments, personalities respectively, there's a need for so called "trigger", which can switch the victims alter from one the other. For staying undetected in public, those have to be inconspicuous. trigger are also being called "keys".12 Theoretically, any kind of stimulus can be utilised as a trigger. The only thing that matters, is that the slave has to notice it. If, for instance, a victim gets induced a new alter by an electro shock, the electro shock will be the temporary trigger. After the slave spontaneously relapses into the original alter (called: core) by leaving the just created alter, a similar electro shock would trigger him into the same, already existing alter.ae A trigger can also be changed. Following the upper illustration, the slave needs his core personality being active in a low stimulating environment. Just before the electro shock gets initiated, one needs to use the requested trigger as a stimulus. This can be a symbol on a screen, or an out spoken sentence. From then on, the new trigger would be suffice to change the specific alter of the slave successfully. To program or to trigger a Monarch slave, at least one more person on the inside is needed, called "handler".13 Those include scientists, which induce alter and triggers, and also those, who do further utilize the slaves for their goals, after the keys have been communicated to them.abcde Brainwashing To make the slave ready for use, each alter has to be subjected to a special programming, thus it can get triggered at the right moment and act properly in the particular situation. When the child slave is being subjected to his first programmings, it's common the force him to read the books "Alice in Wonderland" (1865) and "The Wizard of Oz" (1939).acde Few people are aware of the deeper occult meaning in these stories, besides the aim to entertain.14 Both books have in common, that the story contains besides of the normal world a second world: Alice's "Wonderland" or Dorothy's "World of Oz". In reality, this is nothing less than each being a symbol for different personalities of the protagonist. The Monarch slave reads the books again and again, until he gets lost in it. This is supported by the use of cryptic (hypnotic sayings) or general hypnosis by the handler. The slave gets conditioned on many triggers from these stories (deeper insight in chapter "symbols" below).acde Every single alter of the mind control slave can be programmed by the handler at will. For this, theoretically, any book or other suggestion can be used. The only thing that matters, is that the slave has to be hypnotized accordingly to a role, which he has equally to act to (see examples in next chapter under "Delta"). To make the slaves more accessible, they are often forced to take drugs (for instance LSD), or againt torture is being used. Drugs loosen the border between consciousness and subconsciousness, therefore lighten the access to the last. Trauma also increases the suggestibility and memory skills (the last one was explained above)acde The slaves are also often drugged to induce "false memory", to prevent the truth to come out so easily, if the slave should escape by accident.ae Chain programming Since there are different applications of Monarch slaves, the Monarch science differentiates certain main programs. Different slaves have different emphasises, but each slave takes more than one. Those main programs can be images such as a tree, which theoretically can be amplified at any depth. To explain the creation of this also called "chain programming" method, the example from above will be taken. Accept, there is a Monarch slaves from early programming status, which had been induced two alters out of his original core personality: one after an incestuous/sexual assault, one after an electro shock. Thus, two branches are created. These are now the main branches. Each alter gets induced a trigger. If one of the mentioned alters is active, a new torture method now can create a new splitting/dissociation, which then can be understood as a sub-alter of the previous alter. If requested, the character/the memory of the previous alter can be adopted to the sub-alters. In the following some main branches will be explained. The nomination goes by Greek alphabet. Still, there are many more branches and applications of Project Monarch, which for instance also include the manipulation of astral energiesae, possession15 or suicide commands9. * Alphacd (carrier pigeon) The value of Alpha slaves is to save and play information (so called "mind files). They possess eidetic memory (explained above) with almost infinite capacity for text files. Each handler can use his own keys and leave his own mind files (save) or recall them (play), just like a personal computer.16 Hence the handler can communicate the keys, the Alpha slave can function as a messege transmitter. The intended advantage comparing to digital media communication is that no tracks are left.e Alphas are also often being used as drug couriers, for instance for CIA operationsc. * Betaacd (chosen, Barbie) Those are sex slaves. The sex often also serves as torture. The sub-alters of the Beta tree contain kitten-alters17 and all kinds of sex positions. Therefore, they are professional prostitutes. Hence Project Monarch is being practiced in circles of convinced satanists, the Beta slaves can readily bear appropriate sexual violence and any bestialic lusts.cd18 Beta slaves are also used to bribe influential persons, for instance in politics. Therefore, the Beta slave can for example transmit a messege from his Alpha tree with demands to the corrupt person, with offering sex afterwards.c There are also so called "presidential model". Those are sex slaves, which are espacially reserved for presidents, to be served them as an amusement.cd In the US, this agenda came up not later than since inclusively John F. Kennedy. The prototype was Marilyn Monroe.acd19 * Deltaabe (golden boy/-girl; Manchurian Candidate) Another important category of the Monarch Project are the Delta-assassins, professional killers. The main objectives alongside of assassinations and assaults are black ops, hostage interventions, defense of endangered persons or general bodyguarding of important henchmen of the Illuminati. They can be used as an advanced weapon in war, destruction of rival mafia, or to pull the attention of staged assaults and take the truth into the prison/coffin.20 To program Deltas, the three companions of Dorothy to Emerald City of Oz fit: fearful lion, brainless scarecrow, heartless tin man. Once the slave is appropriately hypnotized and the lion gets triggered, a scared alter is active, which will flight. The scarecrow will be especially obedient, while the tin man will kill without inhibition. Many Delta slaves most of their time as so called "sleeper". Those are people, which seemingly harmlessly do their civil duties, until the handler shows up or makes a telephone call21 and triggers him for the awaiting operation. There exists a huge amount of sleepersade and every big city has some. Referring to this, there is also a significant conditioning by the Illuminati by the film industry67: "Manchurian Candidate" (1962), "Delta Force" (1986), "Bourne Identity" (1988), "Total Recall" (1990), "Universal Soldier" (1992), "Hitman" (2007), "Sucker Punch" (2011). Symbols The Illuminati commonly leave a lot of symbols behind, the same goes for Project Monarch. Many of them are trigger, in first place. However, some symbols are used to utilize passive conditioning of mankind (to increase the acceptance of an element by it's frequent appearance, to make people take it as something common and ubiquitous). Further goals of the use of symbols are the communication for insiders and obviously the mockery on the ignorant mankind. Same trigger can have different effects on Monarch slaves, or even none at all. Still, the effect usually related. When a satanic cult is near, Monarch programming usually is not far away. General mind control symbols are blue birds4 (Project Bluebird) and the letter combination MK22 (MKUltra). Many points of industrial products (films, music, and more) contain a clear hint to mind control.23 General symbols of Monarch slaves: gesture, to hold the own head24; puppets25, Mickey Mouse26 (trigger for child alter). Furthermore chains27, keys12 and cages28. An evident gesture is also the covering of one eye29. Trigger for alters, which are programmed to be more silent: mouth shut30; forefinger at mouth31 (silence gesture, see picture below). To honor Marilyn Monroes for heralding the Monarch age, she is also used as a symbol herself.19 Symbols for Beta slaves are cats17 and "Charm School"c32 (cryptic: Beta programming location). General DID symbols: multiple display of the same person5 (multiple personality), cracks in the display of the person33 (split personality). Symbols from "Alice in Wonderland" (1865): Monarch butterfly34 (general Alice trigger), white rabbit35 (trigger to followe), clock36 (trigger to hurryc). Symbols from Lewis Carolls sequel "Trough the Looking Glass"e (1939): mirror37 (trigger to enter the "world behind the glasses"). Symbols from "The Wizard of Oz"e (1939): yellow brick road38 (trigger to follow the way), cyclone (trigger to flee immediately), ruby slippers39 (trigger), rainbow40 (trigger to follow). Examples for cryptic*e: "follow the yellow brick road"38 (Oz trigger to go), "follow the white rabbit"35 (Alice trigger to follow), "click your ruby slippers and say 'there's no place like home'"39 (trigger to leave "Oz"). Many symbols are also being used in combination by the Illuminati.41424344454647 The Illuminati :Main: Illuminati The ultimate objective of the Illuminati is a huge pyramidal hierarchy of Monarch slaves, where slaves program other slaves, thus the whole humanity would be taken over. This would really suffice their plan of the sadistic age. Allegedly, there have been already first successful test runs. There are already huge pedophile and satanic circles existing.abcde The most obvious paradise for pedophiles is the Bohemian Grove.acd1858 In addition, as a consequence from Project Monarch, a self-consistent industry sector emerged, where slaves are practically grinded out.5960 There is also a mind controlled world army in the secret military base of Mt. Shasta, California, to enforce the New World Order, if necessary. External links * , wikipedia * Art Bell: Ancient Structures on the Moon (2013 Sep 13, with on "National heros whose minds are altered" (1:20:44) de:Monarch-Projekt Category:Science and technology Category:Mind Control/Brainwash Category:CIA Category:Government Projects